Traditional methods of content delivery over internet use hyperlinks and analytics to target, identify and connect with individuals. However, such methods often occur without direct communication between a content provider and end user. As such, the accuracy and quality of the content delivery may be directly reduced.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and other issues associated with the prior art.